Truth Be Told
by oOspuffy4everOo
Summary: S3:SV:The last thing that Sydney remembered was standing beside Vaughn outside a warehouse where Sark was said to be located. She also remembered seeing a person coming up behind Vaughn and the feel of the cold iron pipe striking the back of her head.
1. Capture

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JJ I am just borrowing them.  
  
Oh yeah, I used a quote from Buffy, the Love isn't brains one is from Lover's Walk  
  
***  
  
The last thing that Sydney remembered was standing beside Vaughn outside a warehouse where Sark was said to be located. She also remembered seeing a person coming up behind Vaughn and the feel of the cold iron pipe striking the back of her head. Now she was in a moldy, old basement chained to a chair.  
  
"So nice of you to come to Sydney..."  
  
"Sark. No."  
  
"My friends here found you and your little friend trespassing on my property." She looked across the room and saw Vaughn chained to a chair and bleeding from his forehead.  
  
"Sydney..." He whispered weakly.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
"See this is the thing. I've tried and tried and finally found out what makes you squirm Sydney Bristow. Him. You see, I hurt him, you talk. So lets begin, who knows maybe he'll do something for you. Oh wait. He's married now. He doesn't love you any more. Well even though it wont give me any of my precious information, I just love seeing you hurt." He said as he took out a knife with silver designs all over it. He raised the knife to her stomach.  
  
"Lets make some more of those pretty scars now."  
  
The knife slid along her flesh making shallow cuts.  
  
"Ahh!" She gasped out in pain.  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"So someone still has feelings for the girl. I once heard something that I didn't believe at first but you two make it clear to me, 'love isn't brains children, its blood, blood screaming inside you to work it's will'."  
  
With one sharp crack to the back to their heads and Sydney and Vaughn were out  
  
***  
  
Vaughn and Sydney were sitting, chained, badly bruised and cut in another cold stone cell next to eachother.  
  
"Sydney, we gotta stop doing this."  
  
"Yeah, the whole almost dying thing gets very annoying."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Well, considering my stomach is sliced up like shredded pork and I'm pretty sure there is a gash on my back, yeah I'm fine. You?"  
  
"Well I'm also kinda shredded. Yet again I have to say that we are not gonna get out of here alive."  
  
"Okay, I lost a lot of blood, so I'm just gonna pass out now sorry if I lay on you."  
  
"That's okay I think your idea is very, very, good." Vaughn said as he fell asleep with Sydney curled up in his arms.  
  
***  
  
END PART ONE Tell me if you want more of this story, reviews are nice! 


	2. Bruised and Broken

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JJ I am just borrowing them.  
  
I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapters, there is a huge scene coming up so gimmie a while to post a new chappy. *** For days and days the torture went on. One day there would be chains and knives, the next acid and shots. The day after that he would electrocute them. There was food and sleep deprevation. They had been in the covenent's custody for more than four weeks. The torture would be on and off so that they would not die, just suffer. Both Vaughn and Sydney had lost all hope in living. Sark then had them put into separate cells for a week. On the thirtieth day of them being at the warehouse, they were put back into the same cement windowless cell they were in on the first day.  
  
"Sydney."  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"God, Sydney what did they do to you?"  
  
Sydney was the worst off with her wounds. She had acid burns traveling down her neck, bruises everywhere, deep cuts on her arms, legs and stomach, with shallow cuts on her face. She also had pin pricks from where they jammed needles in her arms, one black eye, and a bleeding lip. Vaughn had a huge gash on his forehead, burns everywhere, a lot of needle marks, and bruises and cuts everywhere.  
  
"It hurts Vaughn, it hurts so much. I, I ca-, I cant go on. It, it's too much.. I-I think they broke my, my shoulder. Make it stop, god Vaughn make it stop."  
  
"Shh, Syd let me see your shoulder."  
  
Sydney scooted over to Vaughn and pulled the left side of her worn and tattered shirt just below her shoulder blade. She felt his warm fingers slide from the nape of her neck to the middle of her back and up again.  
  
"It's just dislocated I can pop it back in, it will stop the pain but it will really hurt to begin with. Want me to do it?"  
  
"Yeah. Do it."  
  
Vaughn sat behind Sydney. Her hands went to his knees and latched on tight. Vaughn's fingers slowly went up and down her shoulder then he put one on her arm and one on her other shoulder.  
  
"One. Two. Three." On three Vaughn snapped her shoulder back in and Sydney emitted a loud scream.  
  
"Are you okay."  
  
"That. Hurt." Vaughn started to rub her shoulder to soothe the pain.  
  
"Shh, its okay, its okay just breathe deeply, don't move your arm."  
  
"Do you think that there is a chance that we will get out of here?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know."  
  
"I can't take it any more, why are they hurting you, its me they're after, you shouldn't be in the middle of this, its my fault why you get hurt its all my – "  
  
"No Syd, its not your fault, I was the one who chose to come with you."  
  
"I'm just so tired."  
  
"I know Sydney, we need to get some sleep." Sydney turned slightly and fell asleep on Vaughn's chest with her hand his side.  
  
"I love you Sydney...I love you so much." Vaughn whispered while his arm was curled up around Sydney's sleeping form. *** 


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: JJ owns all of the characters, I just own the plot.  
  
Again I am sorry about the whole small chapters dilemma but I am a slow writer and have so many stupid plotlines, I don't know what to do next. Keep in mind that it is my first Alias fic so I am fairly inexperienced. The story will be PG or PG-13 in later chapters due to strong language and some suggestive things, like the little nit picks in children's movies that you can only catch if you're really paying attention.  
  
***  
  
They sat alone in cold and dark, listening to the raging storm outside. The raggedy blanket given to them was definitely non substantial for a child, much less two grown adults. So they were curled up together in a corner, trying to stay warm, trying to stay alive. They had to keep thinking that someone would come, someone would find them, rescue them.  
  
***  
  
"Weiss, Marshall, Jack, I need to see you in my office at 12."  
  
"Okay." They all said in a mellow tone. Sydney and Vaughn had been lost for weeks and they were afraid that they would soon draw attention off the search.  
  
Later in Dixon's office:  
  
"As you all know Agent Sydney Bristow, and Agent Michael Vaughn both have been missing for 5 weeks. At 1300 hours last night we received intel on where they were located. In five hours a team will be sent out to El Salvador to rescue them from Sark's custody. Marshall I need you to download the lock schematics that I sent you and figure out a way to crack them. Weiss and Jack, you two will be on the observation front of this mission. It is your job to make sure that no one goes in, and nobody comes out. A helicopter will be waiting at the local airport to transport you two, Vaughn, and Sydney to a secure CIA hospital facility just of the coast. I want both of you to return here after the mission, you cannot stay with them at the hospital. Good luck gentlemen, we need our two agents to return home alive. Be careful."  
  
After Marshall and Weiss left Dixon's office, Jack approached him.  
  
"Excuse me Dixon, but I am wondering why you didn't put Lauren Reed on this mission."  
  
"Jack, you know as well as I do, the last thing that Sydney wants to see after being tortured for 5 weeks is Vaughn's wife." With that Dixon exited his office and walked toward the team that would be going to El Salvador.  
  
***  
  
The days seemed to get longer for Sydney and Vaughn. The torture became rougher. They started using hot metal and coals. Every few days, one of them would come back with a dislocated joint. They had gone without liquid now for two days and they were severely dehydrated.  
  
"Vaughn, one of these days I think one of the CIA agents will come busting through that door, and they'll take us out of here." Sydney said in a slightly slurred speech.  
  
"Do you by any chance have any water."  
  
"No, I don't think I have had any in a few days. I wish I had some though." Just then the door opened and a six bottles of water were rolled into the cell.  
  
"I wish I had a million dollars. Worth the try."  
  
"Here." Vaughn said as he tossed one of the bottles to Sydney.  
  
They drank the first two then saved another two underneath their blanket.  
  
"Vaughn?"  
  
"Yeah Syd?" "Could you do me a favour and rinse out that cut I have on my back, I'm pretty sure that it has started to get infected and its really sore since its going all the way down my back."  
  
"Yeah sure, come here."  
  
Sydney sat right in front of Vaughn, like she did when she dislocated her shoulder. Yet again she felt his cool fingers run up her back as he pulled the bottom of her shirt up to her neck. The cold water ran down the burning gash, cleansing out whatever dirt was in the cut. Vaughn placed a small kiss on her shoulder and lowered her shirt back down. Slowly Sydney turned around and was captured in Vaughn's deep green eyes. Almost as if they knew what each other was thinking, both of them brought their lips together in a kiss like the one they shared in North Korea, only this time, no one was there to pull them apart. When they were together, all time was lost. The world fell out beneath their feet, and all they were aware of were each other. Vaughn put his hands around the small of Sydney's back, and pulled her as close as he could without them being as one person. Sydney's hands were coming through Vaughn's hair that still surprisingly had some gel in it. They pulled away from the kiss and Vaughn placed a chaste kiss on Sydney's forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms oblivious to the approach CIA agents that had just entered the border of the warehouse property.  
  
***  
  
Hiya, there will be a lot more story after this so please review and tell me to keep writing or not! 


	4. Rescue

Disclaimer: JJ owns the characters, I own the plot.  
  
I am sorry but the torture has to end some day. I'm writing about a chapter every two days, but I will post more on the weekend, I think. Thank you for everyone that posted reviews. By the way when I say defibulators I mean the two little shocky thingys they use that sound weird.  
  
***  
  
The agents slowly filed into the warehouse. Five of them went to get Sydney and Vaughn while the other half went to find Sark. Walking up to their cell, the agent yelled through the door.  
  
"Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn move away from the door, were blasting you out of here."  
  
The two badly beaten agents crawled to the corner of their cell just as a C- 4 exploded, killing the lock. Two people were helping Vaughn and two were helping Sydney while the other one went ahead of the pack to open up the heavy warehouse doors and lead the other four to the safety of the van where Weiss and Jack were. Then they had a response from the other team.  
  
"Sark is gone, he must have slipped away before we got to him. He's gone."  
  
"Damn it!" Jack said as he threw down his headset.  
  
"We gotta get to the hospital Jack, they lost a lot of blood and Syd has a bad gash on her back that is severely infected."  
  
"You heard him, move out!"  
  
***  
  
Later at the secure hospital base  
  
Sydney and Vaughn were laying only about two feet away from each other in the same hospital room. Vaughn was awake prodding at some food with his spork and staring at Sydney while she slept. All of the sudden the heart rate monitor started speeding up and alarms started whaling. The doctors rushed into the room and Vaughn tried to get out of his bed to go to Sydney.  
  
"Sir you have to stay in bed."  
  
"Sydney. Sydney!"  
  
"She's going into cardiac arrest get the defibulators in here pronto! We need to restart her heart!"  
  
"Sydney!" Vaughn screamed in agony as he watched the line on the monitor go flat "Sydney!"  
  
"One two three!" Sydney's body convulsed as the electric shock was sent through her body  
  
"One two three!" With the second shock Sydney's heart started to work again. The doctors slowly filed out of the room.  
  
One stray tear rolled down Vaughn's cheek as he stared at Sydney's body, still twitching from the shocks.  
  
"Come on Syd, you gotta wake up  
  
***  
  
Three Days later  
  
Vaughn watched intently as Sydney's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Vaughn..."  
  
"Syd, you're awake."  
  
"How long was I out?"  
  
"Five days. Some of the bacteria on that gash penetrated one of your lungs and fluid started to seep in. But they cleared it up. You're okay now" He said as he reached his hand up, combing away a stray piece of hair. She smiled under his touch and leaned into his hand.  
  
"Some of those days, I thought I was gonna lose you again."  
  
"I'm here Vaughn, I'll never leave you." They both smiled this time, lacing their fingers together.  
  
"Do you know how long it is until we get to go home?"  
  
"I think I overheard them saying about a week for me but you'd have to stay a bit longer, maybe three weeks. I plan on some how getting them to let me stay those other two weeks."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Syd?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When we get back, do you wanna got to the rink and play some hockey, as friends."  
  
"Sure, as friends."  
  
"I'm keeping you to that."  
  
"Don't worry, the day after we get back, your going to get your ass kicked at hockey."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
They both slowly dozed off, still holding each other's hand.  
  
***  
  
Yay I finished this chappy. Tell me if you want the next chapter to be them in the hospital still or them when they get back. Toodles! 


	5. Horse Hockey

Disclaimer: JJ's characters, my plotish.  
  
Here is my chappy, I hope that you like it, I am sorry for the lacking of updating, I am not a multi tasker and I have to many stories going on at the same time...Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vaughn watched intently as Sydney skated around the ice with the puck. She skated to the far end of the rink and stood there.  
  
"Wanna play horse, hockey style?"  
  
"Be prepared to lose. I am pretty good aim-" Sydney shot the puck from the opposite goal and hit straight in the middle of the other one.  
  
"Want to just take that 'H' now?"  
  
"I didn't teach you everything I knew." Vaughn skated over to Sydney with the puck.  
  
"Right here." She said as she pointed out the spot where she took her shot from. Vaughn lined up his shot and got it in the center of the goal.  
  
"This could take a while Vaughn."  
  
"I have all day."  
  
The next shot Vaughn started out. They both got it in the goal. They noticed Weiss coming down the stands with hockey gear.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you playing?"  
  
"Horse." They said at the same time.  
  
"Isn't that a basketball game?"  
  
"We made it into a hockey game." Sydney said.  
  
"Can I join?"  
  
"Sure, we are getting kinda bored cause it is not the most exciting game on the planet."  
  
"You could put a twist on it, like strip poker. Hah! We could play strip Horse! Which really sounds perverted but when I said it in my head it didn't sound that bad!"  
  
"One second." Vaughn leaned over to Sydney.  
  
"Are you comfortable with this?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"You do know how capable Weiss is at hockey right? We wont be the people losing clothes."  
  
"Good point. Hey Weiss...we're in."  
  
Within about thirty minutes, Weiss had given up his gloves, his jacket, and his button up shirt, so all he was left with was a white t-shirt on top.  
  
"Okay...that is not fair."  
  
"Okay then, you have permission to cheat, not every time though."  
  
"Vaughn, I was having fun."  
  
"Deal, I get to cheat." It was Weiss's turn to start with the puck. He chose an easy shot. When Sydney and Vaughn both went he held up to his word and pushed them so they missed their shot. In a few turns, Vaughn and Sydney were even with Weiss. Vaughn had a white muscle shirt on while Sydney had a white camisole on..  
  
"Okay, I can't lose this shot cause I am not taking off my cami or my pants." Sydney took her shot and made it.  
  
"Well, I gotta go guys, I have to over some work stuff, see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye Weiss." They both said. Weiss exited the top of the rink and headed back home.  
  
"Okay, Vaughn, your shot." Vaughn lined up his shot and...  
  
"Brick!" Sydney yelled. Vaughn's shot bounced off the post.  
  
"I never said you could cheat."  
  
"I was just...looking at the walls, they are made out of, Brick!"  
  
"Good try. Are we still playing strip Horse?" That made Sydney laugh.  
  
"If you're brave enough." Sydney said as she skated in circles around him. Vaughn responded to that by pulling his shirt up over his head.  
  
"My shot." Vaughn ricocheted the puck off the wall into the goal.  
  
"Easy." Sydney lined up her shot and swung her hockey stick so hard that it made her loose balance. She grabbed the closest thing to her, that happened to be Vaughn. Sydney landed right under Vaughn. Her shot went everywhere. She flipped Vaughn so she was now on top of him hovering inches from his face. His hand reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Sydney and Vaughn met halfway and they kissed as if they would never see each other again. Sydney slowly started sitting up, Vaughn following her. They pulled away from the kiss and Sydney pulled off her camisole. Their lips met again and they were lost in each other. Vaughn's left hand pulled Sydney closer at the small of her back. His left hand was in her hair. Both of Sydney's hands were on Vaughn's shoulders craving to close the small gap between them. They pulled away breathless again.  
  
"What...happened...to...just...friends?" Sydney asked panting.  
  
"We can't be friends." Sydney looked at Vaughn with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"I will love you till the end of time. We will always be more than friends."  
  
"I love you so much Michael Vaughn." A single tear rolled down her cheek and Vaughn caught it with a kiss. Both of them stood up and skated around, gathering the discarded items of clothing. When they were packing up their stuff in their cars, Vaughn told Sydney one last thing.  
  
"I asked Weiss one day, if you could be in love with two people at the same. He said there was no way. I love you Syd, don't forget it." With that Vaughn pulled out of the parking lot and headed home, leaving a stunned Sydney in the parking lot.  
  
"He loves me."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, I hope that you like that chapter, I know that it was a little OOC but I decided to add in some quality Sydney and Vaughn time. I also have a question for you to hopefully answer. Since that one day at the bar, Vaughn asked Weiss if you could be in love with two people at the same time, and he said no, and when Sark said, 'if you love her, you'll drop the gun' and he drops it, does that mean that he loves Sydney but not Lauren, if so... I'm already doing the Snoopy Dance!!! 


End file.
